


Trickster Watersports

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in trickster mode, Jane and Roxy decide to solve their problems of romantic and sexual frustration with each other. When they start to go down on each other, they're delighted to find that their candy motif includes making their fluids deliciously sweet. And when Jane has to take a pee, they find that it further extends to giving them delicious candy urine. With little in the way of inhibitions, the two proceed to enjoy each others' tasty pee, have very enthusiastic wet sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster Watersports

"Oh gosh, Roxy, this is amazing!" Jane shouted out. This trickster mode thing was really great! Everyone had solved their personal problems in short order, and now they could get down to solving their romantic ones too. Jane didn't know why she and Roxy hadn't gotten together before - it was such an obvious solution! Roxy had eagerly accepted Jane's a few minutes ago, and they'd proceeded with the sloppy makeouts. 

And since they were such good friends already, they'd decided to take their relationship to the next level. Roxy had dropped to her knees, pulled off Jane's panties, snuck her head under Jane's skirt, and gone to town. Jane had shuffled her legs apart to give her friend room, and now she was gasping and moaning and squealing happily from Roxy's tongue and fingers. 

"Wow! This is the best thing ever! I'm glad that my best friend can make me feel like this! And I hope she knows I'm gonna do the same for her!" Jane exclaimed to the otherwise-empty room. She ran one hand through Roxy's blue-and-pink hair, and held the cotton candy wrapper affixed to Roxy's head with the other. Roxy's head bobbed up and down rhythmically as she licked, and Jane started to rock her hips in sync. 

Roxy then pulled her head back a slight bit from Jane's crotch. She continued to finger Jane with one hand and trace around her labia with the other. She then shouted, "I'm glad I could solve my bestie's problem! Not gettin' laid is pretty much the worst! But this is the best!" In between sentences she flicked her tongue across Jane's clit.

"Gosh, I don't think I've ever been this wet! You're the best, Roxy!" Jane announced. 

"You're super wet babe! And it tastes great!" Roxy gave a long lick along Jane's labia before pulling back again and licking her own lips. "Srsly! It's like lickin' the icing off a cupcake! And your cooch is the best cupcake I've ever tasted!" 

"Oh! I love cupcakes!" Jane reached between her legs and traced a finger along her slit before pulling her hand back up. She admired the thick glistening liquid along her finger, as Roxy dove back in and started licking Jane's vulva again. Jane then licked her finger. Roxy hadn't been kidding! Her fluids were a thick syrup, full of sugar and with a vague hint of cake flavor. It tasted almost as good as Calliope's delicious juju. "Gosh, you're right! Wow, this is so great! I can't wait to taste you!"

"I'm prolly just as delish as you! Isn't it wonderful?" Roxy pulled back to talk. Jane held her skirt up so that she could see Roxy's face. Roxy smiled up widely at her.

"Yes, it is!" Jane replied, with just as big of a grin. Her sex drive begged her to push her crotch back against Roxy's face. But suddenly she became aware of some other urges. "Oh! Roxy I think I have to pee! You'll have to excuse me to the restroom for a moment!"

"Nah, who needs the restroom! Just pee on the floor here and be done with it! Then I can go back to fuckin' you with my tongue!" Roxy pulled away and scootched back a foot or so. 

"Oh, of course! I'm not sure what I was thinking!" Jane replied, relaxing her bladder. A stream of yellow liquid cascaded out from between her legs. Jane giggled as she looked down and watched her pee start to soak into the carpet below her. "Ahh! That feels much better!"

"Damn girl, that's some stream! You must have really had to go!" Roxy said with a laugh. She then leaned in and sniffed conspicuously. "Oh wow that smells real good! Yer piss is like an air freshener, Janey!" 

Jane sniffed the air as she continued to relieve herself. Sure enough, a sweet aroma was wafting up, like she had just pulled a cake out of the oven. Jane squealed happily, "Shucks, this is great! This room always smelled old and dingy anyway but now it's like a bakery! Wow, who'd have thought I could solve that problem by peeing!"

"Maybe it's 'cause you're the most wonderful friend in the whole world!" Roxy exclaimed, her eyes fixed on the flowing piss in front of her. She suddenly reached forward and cupped her hands under the stream, letting a bit of Jane's pee collect in them. She then pulled it up to her face and sniffed, before leaning her head down and slurping a bit at the liquid. "Wow, Janey, that tastes as good as it smells! It's like cake-flavored soda or somethin'! Whoda thunk that you'd be like a beverage fountain here!" 

"Wow, that's amazing!" Jane grinned. "This is so much better than peeing was before! Would you like to have a drink, maybe? I've got to pee plenty more and I'm happy to share it with my best friend in the world! And it really feels good to go anyway!" 

"O M F G yes!" Roxy shouted. "Piss on me, Jane! Make yer girlfriend smell like yummy cupcakes!"

"Sure thing!" Jane said. She hiked up her skirt again and reached a hand down, placing two of her fingers skin on opposite sides of her clit. She had never tried to aim before, but this somehow felt natural. And sure enough, as she pulled gently at her skin, her stream jumped forward. It splattered against Roxy's skirt, earning an excited giggle from her. And then she aimed it further up, splashing her pee against Roxy's breasts. "Like that, Roxy? Wow, this is actually really hot!"

"Yeah, it is! God, Janey, you're the best! This feels so warm and sexy! Aren't ya glad we got over our personal problems so you could pee on my boobs like this?" Roxy grinned as she rubbed her breasts through her now-drenched dress.

"Yes, I'm so glad! And now you get to smell like yummy cupcakes too! Golly, I should just pee on you whenever I have to go from now on!" Jane sprayed her pee stream across Roxy's chest as she talked.

"Aww, that would be so sweet, babe! I love ya!" Roxy blew a kiss up at Jane. She then started to lean forward a bit. "Now I'm pretty thirsty! I hope you don't mind if I drink some of your yummy cupcake pee!" 

"Not at all! Go ahead, dear!" With a giggle, Jane aimed her pee stream at Roxy's face as she leaned in closer. Her sugary urine flowed over Roxy's skin, and she eagerly licked her lips to catch it. Roxy then planted a kiss on Jane's vulva right around her urethra, and the pee began to flow directly into her mouth.

"Drink up, Roxy!" Jane said as she held her girlfriend's head against her crotch once again. She continued to pee at full force, and could feel Roxy slurping down the liquid. Roxy started to lick at Jane's labia while she drank, and brought up a hand to slide back and forth along her slit. Jane responded by starting to rock back and forth again, her clit rubbing against Roxy's upper lip.

Roxy kept licking, and Jane kept peeing and exclaiming her gratitude for her friend. Finally, to her chagrin, Jane felt her bladder empty and her pee stream taper off. Roxy responded by licking more vigorously for a little while afterwards, but then pulled her head out from under Jane's skirt again.

"Wow, Janey, you really had to go! And I'm glad you did 'cause that was the most yummy thing I've ever tasted! Who needs alcohol when you have yer best friend's cupcake pee!" Roxy laughed and clapped excitedly. She then grabbed at her own crotch and said, "But guess what? I gotta piss too! Do you want a taste?" 

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Jane said eagerly, and she dropped to her knees in front of Roxy. She leaned in and gave Roxy a kiss on the lips, and the other girl reciprocated. They embraced each other and made out for a little while; Jane could taste the sweet cupcake flavor she'd left on Roxy's mouth. She reached down under Roxy's skirt and ran her fingers across the crotch of Roxy's panties. They felt absolutely drenched with Roxy's own fluids.

Roxy moaned and started to thrust her hips against Jane's hand, and Jane happily rubbed her friend through her panties for a little while. Finally, Jane pulled back and brought her hand to her mouth to taste the thick liquid Roxy had left behind. It was just as sweet and delicious as her own fluids, albeit flavored a bit differently. "Oooh, Roxy, you do taste like cotton candy! My sleuthing instincts were right!" 

"Hell yeah! Cotton candy is the best candy, I M O!" Roxy yelled enthusiastically. She leaned forward to hug Jane tightly once more before quickly standing up. Roxy stood with her legs spread a bit, and hiked up her skirt. "Well my undies are already drenched but I bet I can make 'em wetter!" 

And with that, a yellow stream started to flow out from the bottommost point of Roxy's panties. Jane squealed enthusiastically as she watched, and leaned in for a better view. The flowing piss gave off a wonderful sweet scent, almost like it was cotton-candy flavored perfume. "Golly, Roxy, that's really hot! And it smells almost as sweet as you are! I might just have to take a taste!"

"Go for it, girl! You deserve all of the sweetness I can give you!" Roxy replied encouragingly. Jane leaned in and kissed the front of Roxy's panties, where it was only slightly damp. Still, she could taste the cotton-candy flavor there. She planted a series of kisses on the wet fabric, working her way down. Gosh, it smelled and tasted wonderful! And finally, she couldn't wait any longer and opened her mouth under the flowing stream. 

"Wow, Roxy! This tastes amazing!" Jane said, with cotton-candy pee flowing into her mouth and over her face. She then pushed her lips up against the fabric of the panties and began to swallow some of it. Roxy laughed in response and started to rub herself gently against Jane's face.

"Hell yeah I bet it does! And it's all for you, Janey! I love ya, babe!" Roxy cheered. "And god I have a lot of it! My bladder feels fuller than it ever did when I was drinkin'. I could prolly fill up a bathtub here!" 

"Hoo hoo hoo!" Jane laughed heartily as she pulled back a bit from Roxy. "I'm not quite sure you can pee that much! But I bet it is a lot anyway! And I want you to fill me up and get me all wet! Oooh, and I want to finger myself through your wet panties!" The last thought occurred to her on the spur of the moment, as a pang of arousal reminded Jane just how horny she was.

"Wow, that's so hot! Go for it!" Roxy said, sliding the sides of her underwear down a bit. Jane grabbed on to them and tugged her girlfriend's underwear down to her ankles. Roxy continued to pee at full force, her stream flowing out from her naked vulva and splattering against her panties as Jane pulled them down. With a giggle, Roxy reached down and held herself to aim, and her piss spraying forward to hit Jane's boobs and then her cheek. "Hah! Janey, I got you! I'm like a little kitty markin' my territory!"

"Shucks, Roxy, that's really hot! And really warm too, for that matter!" Jane giggled and let Roxy spray her face and chest with her sweet-smelling urine. It felt wonderful flowing over her body and soaking into the fabric of her dress, and Jane felt some more pangs of arousal. After Roxy stepped out of her panties, Jane quickly slid them onto her own legs and shuffled around to get them pulled up to her crotch. She started gently rubbing herself through the soaked fabric, and moaned. 

"Daaamn, J-Crock, that's so hot! You're making me all wet 'n' horny!" Roxy said. Jane didn't need much of an invitation to help her girlfriend out with that. She leaned forward into the pee stream, dipping her head under Roxy's dress and following the flowing urine back to Roxy's crotch. Then Jane placed her lips over the source, slurping down the sweet-tasting liquid as it flowed out. She brought one hand up to start rubbing up and down Roxy's labia and teasing at her slit. Roxy was already drenched in her own thick, cotton-candy flavored fluids, and Jane shifted slightly to lick them up, letting the pee run down her face for a moment. Roxy groaned lustily and said, "Goddd this feels so good! I love my B F F soooooo much!" 

"Aww, you're so sweet, Roxy! I love you too!" Jane said, pulling back from Roxy's crotch just far enough to talk, and letting Roxy's piss flow over her face for a moment. Then, Jane licked her lips and went back to work, slurping at the flowing pee in between licking up and down Roxy's labia and around her clit. Jane also started sliding some fingers in and out of Roxy's vagina from time to time, in addition to rubbing all around her vulva. Roxy moaned and gasped from the stimulation. She held the back of Jane's head with her hands and pressed her crotch into Jane's face. Roxy started rocking back and forth with Jane's motions, and Jane followed suit as she began to rub herself more vigorously through Roxy's panties.

"God, Janey, you're the best! But I think my bladder's gettin' empty now," Roxy said between gasps of pleasure. Jane giggled and continued slurping at Roxy's sweet-tasting urine as it flowed out. But soon the stream became weaker and then stopped entirely. Jane licked up the last few drops, and turned her attention to more vigorously dragging her tongue up and down Roxy's vulva. 

"Ahhh, that feels so much better! I really had to go! And good thing too, since you seemed really thirsty!" Roxy said, patting Jane on the hair. She gave a satisfied groan from the attention that Jane was giving to her genitals. But then she piped up again, "Wowwww, babe, that feels sooo good! And now that we're both all warmed up, how about we do some fuckin'?" 

"But golly," Jane said, pulling back just a bit, "Isn't that what we're already doing? It sounded like my tongue and fingers were doing a good job at this 'fucking' thing! Hoo hoo hoo!.

"Well, yeah!" Roxy said. "But I meant like... Rubbing our pussies together! Through my wet panties if you want! And then we can both try to get off at the same time!" 

"Shucks buster! That sound fun!" Jane said with a grin. She quickly leaned back and lay down on the carpet. Jane felt a wet spot under her back, and giggled at the realization that it was her pee puddle from just before. Then, she lifted her knees up and spread her legs apart. "Okay Roxy! Hop on and let's do this!" 

"Hell yeah!" Roxy eagerly kneeled down over Jane's crotch. She quickly intertwined their legs and settled in, so her crotch sat down right on top of Jane's. Jane shifted her legs some more so that it felt like her vulva was pressing right against Roxy's body. Then Roxy started to thrust her hips back and forth deliberately. With each motion, Roxy's crotch rubbed against the fabric of the panties, which in turn rubbed against Jane's labia. Roxy moaned and said, "Aww yeah, this is great! Is this working for you, Janey?"

"Oh, shucks, yes it is!" Jane replied, putting her hands on Roxy's hips and moaning from the stimulation. "Fuck me harder, Roxy!" 

Roxy responded with a hearty laugh and a moan of her own, and started thrusting more forcefully. She reached down and grabbed both of Jane's breasts with her hands, and Jane and Roxy grinned at each other. Jane started to buck her hips in response to Roxy's motions. They continued rubbing against each other for a bit, both moaning and gasping loudly with pleasure.

After not too long, Jane spoke up again. "Gosh, golly! Roxy, I think I'm going to..." 

"Yer gonna what?" Roxy said with a huge grin, still thrusting against Jane. 

"I'm going to come! Hoo hoo!" Jane gasped back at her.

"Oh! Fuck yeah! Me too, babe! Let's try to get off together!" Roxy exclaimed. She slowed down her thrusting a bit, and started bucking her hips back and forth more forcefully, in a very deliberate way. "I wanna make you cum in my panties! And I wanna cum on them too! Let's make 'em the most delicious cotton candy cupcake undies ever!"

"Oh, golly! I almost forgot I was wearing your panties! That's so hot it I think it's gonna make me ..." Jane started to grunt and rut her crotch against Roxy's.

"Are you cumming, babe?" Roxy asked eagerly. 

"Yes! I'm coming so hard, Roxy! It's wonderful!" Jane screamed between gasps. In amongst her throes of ecstasy, she felt a rush of her fluids in her vagina, and they started dripping out into the panties. At the same time, it felt like another source of warm liquid was soaking in from the outside.

"I'm coming too! Yeah!" Roxy screamed. "This is amazin'! And wow I feel like I'm gonna cover you in my sweet cotton candy goo! I've never came this much!"

"Neither have I! Isn't trickster mode great?" Jane yelled back as the two of them rode out their orgasms together. Finally, they both finished, and they stopped thrusting. They looked each other in the eye for a moment, panting from their exertion, and grinning widely from their post-orgasm glow. Then, Roxy lay down on top of Jane and started passionately kissing her again. The two kissed for a while, reveling in the cooling fluids that had soaked into their clothes. Finally, Jane broke the kiss.

"Golly, that was amazing!" she said, as Roxy continued to plant kisses on her cheek. "Why haven't we ever done that before, Roxy?" 

"I dunno! But we should definitely do it again soon!" Roxy said eagerly.

"Oh, certainly! That would be wonderful!"

"Yeah!" Roxy replied with a grin. "And maybe next time we can rub our pussies together through our panties, and take a piss while we're doin' it!" 

"Gosh, that sounds great!" Jane said. "Though I was also thinking we could 'sixty-nine' and eat each other out and pee in each other's mouths!" 

"Oh, that sounds good too! We can do both of those! And lots of other things!" Roxy replied. "'Cause you're the most awesome delicious cupcake-flavored girlfriend I could have!" 

"Hoo hoo hoo! And you're the best cotton-candy gal I could hope for!" Jane replied, and leaned in for another kiss. Roxy gladly reciprocated, and the two of them snuggled up together as they continued to lay on the carpet and make out.


End file.
